


Black is the New Variety

by Perpetual_Screaming



Series: Shenanigans at Plumview [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Shopping, these two are fashion disasters, they need help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-12-27 02:19:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18294869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perpetual_Screaming/pseuds/Perpetual_Screaming
Summary: Sometimes you need variety in your wardrobe. Unfortunately, not everyone is a genius in fashion.





	Black is the New Variety

**Author's Note:**

> This was done for a Blanket Box prompt over at my [Pillowfort!](https://www.pillowfort.io/Perpetual_Screaming)

Christopher wasn't entirely sure how he found himself digging through Luke's closet, but there he was, searching for...what was it again? He couldn't remember exactly what, because what he'd found distracted him from his quest entirely. "Uh...Luke?" Christopher called out over his shoulder, grabbing the attention of the other dark-haired man sitting in the bedroom. "Why is there so much...blue?"

The addressed looked up from where he was absorbed in a textbook, and gave Chris an incredulous look as he pushed his glasses back up the bridge of his nose. "What are you talking about? Also, how long does it take you to find a simple blanket?"

Chris ignored the latter question and poked his head out from behind the closet door. "I mean, every single shirt you own is blue, dude. Is that your favorite color?"

Luke blinked. "Oh, well, I guess so. Brooke told me it matched my eyes."

Christopher scrutinized the other man for a moment, and eventually nodded in approval. "Okay, yeah, she's right. But I think you need some variety in your wardrobe." Of course, Christopher was one to talk. The only color anyone had ever seen him wear was black. But that didn't seem to come to mind as he abandoned the closet and headed for the door, where he started to put on his sneakers. "Come on, there's still daylight. Let's go clothes shopping."

"Uh...okay." Luke muttered as he reluctantly closed the textbook. It appeared their study-session was over now, in favor of his friend's  _new_ quest. 

\---

When they left the shop of their choice a couple hours later, Luke was carrying a new outfit...all in black. And Christopher seemed rather pleased with himself. "You know you're a hypocrite, right?" The taller guy commented. "My wardrobe now has more colors than yours, which is to say, two."

His friend seemed unfazed by the accusation; he simply kept up his happy stroll as he waved a hand dismissively. "Black is the new _variety_. It's a great color. Very versatile. Hey, you know what? We should stop by my place so I can paint your nails. Then we'll be matching!" 

Luke let out a breathy sigh and shook his head. "I'd really rather not." 

But despite his initial protest, by the end of the day his nails were a matte shade of, you guessed it, black. What could he say? When Christopher was excited about something, you just couldn't tell him no.


End file.
